


[Bucky中心] 地尽头

by morisue



Series: 盾冬 [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky 中心, M/M, 盾冬 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21628078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morisue/pseuds/morisue
Summary: 我希望在大地上自己生活，毫不渴望得到安慰。*【1】
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers
Series: 盾冬 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558804
Kudos: 8





	1. 上篇 · A Ghost Story

**Author's Note:**

> 与其说这是想为Bucky写的文，不如说是我自己的疗伤文。
> 
> 苦A4久矣，遂自救。
> 
> 虽然是巴基中心，但盾冬总是难免。
> 
> 时间线在A4后，不是fix-it.
> 
> 别问O不OOC，问就PTSD。

我本人，从来未稀罕悲壮传奇。【2】

1

Bucky埋藏在夜色里，伪装好的长枪从茂密的枝叶里伸出一个适当的距离，悄无声息地等待着。

月光像雪一样洒在他背上，是个狩猎的好天气。他等着那一支据说将夜袭主营的特遣队。上帝保佑中情局，否则他冻僵的膝盖在老了之后因为风湿痛不欲生时，他会咒骂这个组织里的每个人下地狱。

沙沙的脚步声谨慎而迅捷地踏过落叶。Bucky眯起眼校准，子弹出膛时燃起的火光像黑暗里开出转瞬而逝的花。

他击中了队列正中那个人腰间的手雷。

一个七人的突击队轰的一声就没了。

Bucky上前去确认了全体目标死亡，从尸体上翻找出所有残留的可能是情报的东西，并拽下了其中一个人的肩章。

他回到营地附近时，已是晨曦微露。墨一样的深蓝下，莹白的弧形光线自地平线缓慢的延展开来。有个身材高大的人影在这天与地的巨幕中匆匆向他赶来。

“Bucky！”一个焦急，甚至有些怒意的声音传来。

Bucky笑了，向来人高高举起手中的肩章。

“瞧！一个少校！这趟赚了！”

来人几步跨到他跟前，看也不看他手上的玩意，只生气地说：“他们又让你干这么危险的活！”

“好啦史蒂薇，”Bucky一点也不恼，眼睛笑得眯起来，安抚地拍拍美国队长，“我这不是好好的嘛。”

2

Bucky睁开眼，看到的是自己公寓的天花板。

还是深夜，他躺着发了会呆，手机屏幕突然发出微弱的光。

他拿过来看了一眼，迅速起身，3分钟后就全副武装的发动了车。

1944年早已远去，他的膝盖遭受过无数比风湿严重得多的痛苦又痊愈，只有黑夜中的任务将永存。

复联大厦离Bucky的公寓不远。尽管大厦里有他的房间，但更多时候他还是愿意回自己的住所。

在大门处换了准备好的小型隐形飞机，他飞往任务地点。

一群恐怖分子绑架了顶级科学家和他的最新成果，打算去做人体试验。

听起来真是耳熟。

隐形机降落在一座豪华邮轮上。公海和全船的人质，绑架者非常狡猾。这也是Nick指派了Bucky的原因。

无人察觉的暗杀对他来说，是执行了无数次，烂熟于心的操作。

Bucky在职员室里刮了脸换上制服，对着镜子露出一个练习性的微笑。他不久前为了别的任务乔装时剪了头发，这让那个笑容愈发显得陌生，像是从久远的过去穿越而来，像是别人的。

这让他有点不舒服。但他很快克服了，转过头去，让那个笑意保持在面容上。

大概只是睡眠不足，或者做了个久违的梦罢了。

戴上手套，端起托盘，他压低帽檐遮住自己锐利的目光，走向目标房间。

任务完成得很顺利，除了科学家看到他的金属臂时下意识地后退一步，带着惊惧压低了声音：“冬兵？”

Bucky耸耸肩，“巴恩斯中士。”

科学家有些局促，似乎想说些什么缓和气氛，却找不出措辞。Bucky率先转身，做了个跟上的手势，将对方从尴尬中救出来。

他带着科学家和针剂回到飞机上时，海平面刚泛出一丝晨光。

墨一样的深蓝和莹白的弧线。

Bucky将飞机设为自动驾驶，沉默地看着温暖的红色渐渐变成炫目的光芒，落在海天间的巨幕上。

他们迎着日出返回纽约。

3

将科学家交给前来接应的神盾局时碰到了Sam。他冲着Bucky还未换下的海员制服吹了个轻快的口哨：“一起去吃早餐？”

他们去了Sam近期发现的一家新店，落座时Sam特意说，他们家的松饼非常好。

Bucky抬眉：“Steve告诉你的？”

“拜托，”Sam得意地摊开手，“我们也合作这么久了，这点观察力我还是有的。”

Bucky于是弯起嘴角笑了，害得来替他们点单的女侍应生崴了一下。Sam又吹起了口哨，这一次吹得肆无忌惮，又响又长。女侍应生的脸都红了，Bucky瞪了他一眼，抽出桌上花瓶里新鲜的玫瑰递给女孩子：“别理他，你看起来棒极了。”

女孩子最后是捂着脸跑走的，但没有忘记她的花。

Sam笑倒，Bucky在桌下踹了他一脚。

Sam嬉皮笑脸：“你有没有想过试着谈个现代化的恋爱？”

“如果你指的是在某个app上选个过夜对象，不，谢谢。”Bucky面无表情的回绝。

Sam翻了个白眼，“你总能提醒我你的确和Steve一样老。”

“你总能提醒我你的确很八卦。”

“嘿！以前Nat可是直接把女孩子的电话塞给Steve的！”

他们静了一刻。

“抱歉。”Sam低下头。

“不必。”Bucky安抚地拍拍他，“我也老是觉得她还在。”

道别时Sam叫住他：“下午晚些时候我打算去Steve那里，一起？”

Bucky扶着车门，下意识瞥了一眼后视镜里自己的脸，犹豫地开口：“不……”

Sam惊讶地抬起眉，过了一会才问道：“你还好吗？你今天好像有些不太对劲。”

“我……”Bucky难得有些无措，他别过头去，“就只是……不是今天。”

“好吧，”Sam还是疑惑，但没有坚持，“我只是觉得我们一起去他会很高兴的。”

“嗯，”Bucky垂下眼，“替我带好。”

Sam离开后Bucky又看了一眼镜子里的自己。光洁的下巴，利落的短发，灰绿色的眼睛。如果他愿意露出一个快活的笑容，那几乎就是曾经的詹姆斯·巴恩斯了。

但是不。Bucky收回目光，发动了车子。不起眼的二手福特很快混入了纽约繁忙的车流中。

4

没过两天他又接到了任务。跟踪和调查，在圣彼得堡。欧洲方面的活儿，Nick似乎更倾向于分配给Bucky。用他自己的话说，其他人一看就是美国糙汉，光是站在街上都会暴露。

以前都是交给Romanoff的。Nick不无叹息地说。

Bucky默不作声。每个人都很想念Natalia。

Bucky有一点点后悔那天没有和Sam一起去看Steve，这次的任务不太明朗，可能会花上一段时间。天气开始变冷了，他不知道Steve的身体怎么样。

但他又怕急匆匆的跑去见一面反而惹得Steve担心，最终是在临行前给Steve发了条信息，没等到回复就上了飞机。

列宁格勒十分久违了。名字都恢复了旧称的城市抹去了大多数战时的痕迹，但Bucky依然在一个由防空洞改造成的仓库里找到了未被发现的苏联时期的密室。里面储备的武器当然过时了，但好在通风系统没有被破坏，收拾收拾就是个临时安全屋。租下藏有密室暗门的仓库隔间，Bucky去局里安排好的公寓洗了个澡，在夜里回到了密室。执行任务时，他总是习惯藏匿得更深。

调查对象的公开身份是画家，最近正在圣彼得堡举办个人画展。Bucky翻看着背景资料，里面甚至介绍了一些画家的画和主流评价，让Bucky想起Steve。下飞机后他看到了Steve的回信，告诉他一切都好，甚至开玩笑说如果有空可以给他寄明信片。

“听说圣彼得堡很美，难以想象我曾数次飞过它的上空却从未踏足这座城。真希望我也在那里，和你一起在涅瓦河畔散步，那一定会很开心。我也想你了，老伙计。”Steve如是写道。

Bucky出了会儿神，他丢开资料，关灯睡觉。地下仓库静得犹如坟墓，只有密室里老旧的通风管道不时发出噪音。Bucky听着那单调无规律的声响，倒也迷迷糊糊的睡着了。

5

跟踪、监视、每日汇报，经典的间谍工作。Bucky坐在花坛边，靠在一棵参天大树后，半张脸藏在风衣领子后面，紧盯着不远处的目标。

一周了，这是一个令人十分无聊的目标。他像每个年轻而古怪的艺术家那样，只在个展的第一天上午出现在了展馆里，勉为其难地和买家、粉丝以及画商寒暄片刻，之后就将个展完全的丢给经纪人，自己则每天在城市里闲逛，名胜古迹或者寻常巷陌，但凡他看中一处，便可以支起画板坐上半天，除了用餐和必要的采购，几乎不和人交流。而每一个和他接触过的人，都被Bucky彻底排查过，毫无头绪。他只能天天跟着目标外出写生，倒是阴差阳错地看过了这个城市所有的美景。他甚至记起了某家餐厅的炖牛肉和冰淇淋，他还是Natalia的导师时两人一起去吃过，那时他还有一星半点的人身自由。

目标最喜欢画的还是涅瓦河畔的水远天垂。清晨或日暮，初秋的圣彼得堡空气凌冽、色彩斑斓，目标捕捉着光线变化，迅速地涂抹出一张张图画。Bucky在远处托着腮，心不在焉地想，比起后现代，他更像印象派啊？

目标有着淡金色的头发和雾蓝色的眼睛，身体细瘦，作画时的背影甚至有些佝偻。Bucky盯得时间长了就有些恍惚，像是很久前的一个孱弱又倔强的背影，又像是不久前的一个苍老而宁静的背影。

Bucky定了定神，下意识的摸了一下藏在腰上的枪。他想要是有把狙击枪就好了，狙击枪总是更能帮助集中注意力。

真实而冰冷的重量，每一寸熟悉的弧度，指尖扣下扳机的触感，还有硝烟的味道。

一件精准、坚硬，不需要感情的武器。

就像他一样。

6

目标突然收拾了画具离开，Bucky赶紧拉回思绪迅速跟上。他们沿着河岸走了一段，拐进小路离开了中心区，随后又坐了一段地铁。Bucky跟着目标重新回到地面上时，诧异地发现他们竟然来到了那个地下仓库。

目标进入了某间仓库，和Bucky租下的只隔了一个门。Bucky涌起了一股强烈的不安，多日来的信息反复地在脑中冲撞，他试图在混乱中抓住一条线索，但没等他成功，目标就从仓库里又出来了。随身的画具似乎留在了仓库里，目标自然的锁上门，安静地离开了。

Bucky犹豫了一下，没有选择跟上，而是走向了目标的仓库。仓库锁非常普通，Bucky破坏它甚至不用超过一秒。但在推门的瞬间，Bucky停了一下。他有一丝这是个陷阱的直觉，但同时他也还没理清脑中嗡嗡乱飞的思绪，最终是战斗本能促使他推开了门。

扑面而来的画面淹没了他。仓库里堆满了画，连四壁上都涂满了，每一幅都像是将油彩直接泼上去，再神经质的抹开，轮廓模糊，色彩浓重，有些甚至看起来非常扭曲，像所有艰难晦涩的现代派。

即便如此，Bucky还是一瞬间就看懂了。他不得不懂，他过于熟悉。连篇累牍，全是他和Steve。他们的相遇，他们的亲密，他们的悲欢纠缠，他们的生离死别。

仓库里点着惨白的壁灯，将每一处角落都照得透亮。他一生的命运暴露在这死一般的光线里，无处遁形。

身后传来喑哑的开门声，Bucky机械地回过头，门外逆光处站着一个瘦弱的身影，淡金色的头发和雾蓝色的眼睛。

“Bucky。”来人低声唤他。

突然间，他每夜都听到的通风管道的噪音从四面八方涌入耳中，将他的脑子搅得更乱，切断他所有的思考。

NO。Bucky感到窒息。而更令他恐惧的是，他听到自己的脑海深处缓缓响起了一个久违的、冰冷的、令人绝望的声音：

желание. 【3】

NO。Bucky意识到自己已经发不出声音。瘦弱的小个子缓缓向他走来，脑中的杂音和眩晕感愈加重了，蓝色的眼睛逼近了，无情的问道：

“回答我士兵，你曾对我有过渴望吗？”

Bucky扼住了自己的喉咙。他的血液仿佛正在逆流着结冰，窒息和冰冻感令他无望地睁大了眼。

7

巴基的脑子里起了风雪暴。无穷无尽的白和冷麻痹了他的感官和神经，带着呓语的风声席卷了他全身。他觉得他快要放弃了。

而让他陷入这境地的蓝眼睛是那样的近，带着诱惑的声音，不似方才的淡漠，渐渐染上了暖意，像是唯一可以指引他的光，低沉地、甜蜜地唤他。

“Buck，是我，是Steve。”

St——Bucky的嘴唇颤栗着，快要喊出那个名字了，那个咒语般的名字。可那蓝眼睛是那样的近，近到他突然可以看清，那颜色过于纯粹，纯粹到死板，甚至无法反射光芒，也不会在顾盼间忽闪出一丝绿色。

鬼使神差的，他艰难地开了口：

“在我……回来前……别做傻事……”

眼前人愣了一下。

然而只要一瞬间就足够了。

像是一个齿轮没有合上，整台精密的仪器猛然失效了。Bucky脑中尖锐的风雪远去了，他迅速挣脱了那种无形的束缚感，伸手将目标摁倒在地。

肢体还没有完全恢复灵活，但对付一个瘦弱青年绰绰有余。

与此同时仓库四周突然全部降下暗门，一个荷枪实弹的战斗分队成群涌出，挤满不大的空间，将Bucky团团围住。

Bucky几乎要冷笑了，是呀，他早该猜到了。

这阴魂不散的Hydra。

8

一把红光带着凌厉的杀气掠过仓库逼仄的上空，闪电般炸裂，击中了离Bucky最近的一拨人。

Wanda出现在仓库口，手上的红色舞成长鞭，抽碎暗门，也毁了墙上那些画，拖出暗门后更深的黑暗里埋伏的Hydra。

Bucky也早已制服了一个小队，这时抢来一把枪，挨个击伤被Wanda拖出来的余党，迫使他们缴械投降。

更多的神盾局特工加入进来，很快便结束了这场逐渐一边倒的战斗。

Bucky的目标和其他人一起被押解着往外走。他经过Bucky面前时露出一个轻蔑又嘲讽的笑，用那双如今看来赝品般的眼睛盯紧了他，压低声音一字一句地缓缓说：“你、真、可、怜。”

他被迅速摁下头带走了。“James，” Wanda在一旁碰碰Bucky的胳膊，“别理他。”

Bucky略微惊讶的看着她，笑了：“你叫我James。”

Wanda有点不好意思，“叫名字是最简单的一种心理暗示，更容易扭转你的注意力。”

Bucky点点头，“谢谢你。”

9

“Nick追踪这批Hydra有一段时间了，对手现在更狡猾，这次估计也没能抓到最核心的指挥者。那个伪装成画家的人，是个很厉害的催眠师，近期才被Hydra招募的。Nick有种猜测，但难以证实，所以派你来。”

“明白，”Bucky已经恢复了淡然，“刺探是幌子，我其实是诱饵。”

Wanda不太自在：“Nick吩咐我暗中协助你，所以直到他们暴露前，我都没法——”

“没事的。”Bucky温柔打断了她的解释，露出笑意安抚年轻女孩不安的良心，“这种事很常见，我以前也经常这么做，早就习惯了。这不过是无伤大雅的小伎俩而已，别在意。”

Wanda望着他欲言又止，最终只是努力地笑了笑：“那我们回去吧？”

“就耽误一会儿，”Bucky冲Wanda眨眨眼，彻底褪去了战斗中的阴霾，显得十分轻快，“介意陪我去买束花么？”

Wanda陪着Bucky来到一处不起眼的小墓园，看他将一束百合轻轻放在一个普通的、陈旧的墓碑前。

墓碑上没有拓像，只用俄语孤零零地刻着Natalia Alianovna Romanova。

“一次任务后，红房子伪造了她的死亡，给她立了这处假墓碑。”Bucky蹲在墓碑前仔细擦拭上面的灰尘，向Wanda解释道。

“那……里面是空的？”Wanda小声问。

“不一定，”Bucky摇摇头，“有时为了伪装得像样，也会放一些衣物。具体的，我也不知道了。”

Wanda点点头，没有说话。

Bucky终于擦好了墓碑。他望着那串名字出神，末了轻轻拍了拍碑顶。

“Прощай,Наталья.”【4】

“走吧，”他对Wanda做了个手势，率先往出口走去。

Wanda看看他的背影，绕到墓碑背面。

那里有一排新鲜的刻痕，Wanda认得Bucky匕首的刀锋。

“Don't you think, gentlemen, that you have been hiding behind my back for too long?”【5】

上篇 完

注：

【1】 《Отойди, Отойди, ГрустьПечаль…》by奥列格·波古今 歌词（Ясвоё на земле отжелал, Утешенья не жажду ничуть.）

找了好几个翻译，都存疑，最后自我发挥了。俄语文盲，所以真的是瞎发挥的，如果有会俄语的姑娘刚好看到请指教。

【2】 《我本人》by 吴雨霏 歌词

【3】 俄语，“渴望”，冬兵洗脑词的第一个词语。

【4】 “永别了，Natalia。”

【5】 柳德米拉·米哈伊尔洛夫娜·帕夫利琴科，苏联女狙击手，乌克兰人。以在第二次世界大战期间击毙309名敌人而闻名。这句话是她访问美国演讲时说的。整句是“先生们，我今年25岁，杀了309名纳粹。先生们，你们不觉得躲在我背后的时间太长了吗?”安利以她为原型的电影《女狙击手》。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于精神控制的内容都是我胡编乱造，有毛病是我的锅。
> 
> 俄语如果有毛病都是google的锅。
> 
> 有一天，网易云突然给我日推了《女狙击手》的主题曲。我早看过这电影，也早在歌手中听Polina唱过这首歌。但我从没把这两者联系起来，也没有认真看过歌词。
> 
> “谁会一直沿着孤单的足迹走下去呢？在战斗中人们变得勇敢而强大。”
> 
> “我的太阳，请垂青于我。我的手已握成了拳。若有火药，就战斗吧。就是这样。”
> 
> 我想起巴基和娜塔莎，歌听到一半就热泪盈眶。
> 
> 我想起他们在西伯利亚，以及这一生中穿越的孤独与残酷。
> 
> 他们是征服了冻土的战士。我觉得只有他们配得上这么悲怆的歌。
> 
> 于是有了这篇文。
> 
> 寡姐对巴基来说终究有些特别，而电影里他甚至没有机会道别，所以在这里补上。
> 
> 安排在圣彼得堡是因为，伦敦漫展上，有毛妹力邀包包去俄罗斯，包包说啊我想去的，曾经有人跟我说圣彼得堡特别美。
> 
> 没错，我爱死圣彼得堡了。四舍五入我和包包就算同游过圣彼得堡了（醒醒）


	2. 中篇  ·  Window Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 但漂亮笑下去，仿佛冬天饮雪水。*【1】

1

Bucky刚回到神盾局就被送去接受全方位检查，尤其是精神测试。

地下仓库的密室。通风系统的噪音。每天途经的路线。催眠师的容貌身形和每一处细微的行为模式。当然还有那些画。

圣彼得堡的一切都没有巧合。全是Hydra的处心积虑。

但Nick只有将计就计的险招，和红女巫。

而棋子不知道真相，才是一步好棋。

Bucky真的理解这些。他觉得Nick赌对了。所以在检查时非常配合，也没觉得有什么不妥。

可是替他作精神扫描的Wanda却忧心忡忡。

“那些噪音，在你睡觉时依然持续着，使你被动接受了催眠。加上白天的种种其他暗示，恐怕它们还是对你产生了负面影响。”Wanda思索着，试图将情况解释得更清楚。“在你的潜意识里，有一个隐秘的区域，我们可以把它比喻成一个上锁的房间。hydra在这个房间里留下了一些暗示，类似于触发词，如果不把它们清除掉，理论上就还是有被hydra控制的可能。可我刚才试过了，我暂时没法进入那个房间。”

“你可以直接毁掉那个房间。”Bucky不以为意地耸耸肩。

“那个不是hydra造出来的，”Wanda有些犹豫地看着他，斟酌着：“那是你自己的…东西。一些意识碎片、记忆、印象、感情，甚至伤害，无序地挤在一起。你把它们关在脑子的最深处，就像是被丢在储藏室角落装满杂物的盒子，不打算向任何人分享，自己也不想理睬。 我进不去是因为你的潜意识拒绝了我。如果我直接破坏它，你会崩溃的。九头蛇就只是……只是找到了你的精神弱点……“

Bucky沉默了。Hydra当然知道他的弱点，70年前他们就试过很多次了。

他想了想，问道：“你可以让我彻底屏蔽掉那些东西吗？就好像它们不存在或者消失了”。

“事实上，我的确可以。但这样做和洗脑没有区别。”Bucky听到那个词时眼睛瞪大了，Wanda非常坚定的看着他，“ 我绝不会对你做这样的事。 ”

巴基理解地点点头，问Wanda：“那么，我该怎么办？”

“试着自己打开那道门。”Wanda的语气很轻柔，但并不犹豫。“ 与自己和解。更爱自己一点，因为你值得。过去永远在那里，但重要的是往前走。放下你无能为力的那些，放下……他。 ”

巴基静静地看着她，轻轻地笑了，带着点放弃的意味。“所以你完全看穿我了，对吗？”

Wanda的眼圈红了，“我真的非常、非常为你难过。我应该早点发现Hydra的诡计。”

“嘿，”让女孩哭可不是Bucky会做的事。“无论你看到什么，别担心，好吗？事情没有看起来的那么糟糕，我现在好多了，各种意义上。”他放低身子，注视着Wanda的眼睛，轻声安慰她：“你为我做得够多够好了，我觉得你超棒的，还没有人能跟踪我一个星期都不被发现呢。”

Wanda被逗笑了：“我是个女巫，我有我的办法。”

Bucky也温和地笑了：“我很高兴有你照看后背。”

2

Wanda如实的上报了检查结果，Nick决定短期内不再委派Bucky境外任务，并要求他搬回复联大厦。Bucky觉得后一条有点夸张但还是照做了。

他有自己的楼层。隔壁原本是Steve的房间。他觉得有些讽刺。除此之外，搬回大厦也没什么不好。好吃的食物，完备的训练场，很多先进的科技设备和娱乐项目可以研究。而且因为复仇者都比以前更忙，经常不见踪影，也没给他的人际交往增加更多压力。

百废待兴了5年的地球突然多出35亿人要讨生活，建设者是多了，但怨愤者、颓唐者、破坏者和犯罪者更多。

世界从来不是靠数字的加减就能维持平衡，人类的陋习也从不因见识过末日而根治。

Wakanda免费向各国提供多项科技援助；Stark工业公开了很多专利，使高级智能机械得以量产；Banner推动生物降解和再循环技术进入千家万户；皮姆粒子向多个研究机构开放授权……加上大多数国家联合签署了更加宽松的资源和贸易协议，和平局势勉强可以维持，饥荒和瘟疫也没有预想中夸张，但各种尖锐的矛盾依然让世界不得安宁。

复仇者们虽然还会出一些阻止恐怖分子或极端犯罪，乃至对抗外星入侵或黑魔法攻击的任务，但更多的时候则奔忙在研究机构、难民营、赈灾现场、高污染辐射区，甚至顺手在田间地头展开一场基础科普和急救教学……复联褪去昔日神秘色彩，宛若一个全球综合性民间公益组织。

“咦？我以为复联一直就是个NGO啊，”Pepper，Stark工业的新董事长和复联首席运营官，一面签着支票一面打趣，“还是说我们曾接受过什么政府拨款？”

Coulson面不改色的笑着：“毕竟神盾局的经费现在也非常有限了。”

3

Sam经常累到在任务回程的路上就睡死过去，打雷都不醒的那种。今天他又睡了一觉，不过基于他们得飞越大半个地球，所以这次他醒来时，飞机还在安静的行驶，窗外都是黑的。

他看着驾驶座上依然清醒的Bucky，突然叹了口气：“有时候我真希望只用战斗就好了，那简单得多。”

Bucky疲惫地笑了一下——他其实也没好到哪里去：“年轻人，这世界从来也没简单过。”

“哦！快告诉我你是故意学那个老家伙说话，”Sam夸张地抱怨道，“我认识的巴基·巴恩斯不可能这么无趣！”

Bucky被他逗乐了：“我本来就是个老家伙。”

Sam做了个“懒得理你”的表情，继续说：“但我也挺希望Nick可以让他回来，老罗杰斯，什么都不做就是帮我们演讲，对着人群说话，那可真是帮大忙了。哦天哪他真是太擅长这个了，就像是天生的，是不是？”

可不是天生的么。Bucky想，在布鲁克林，只要他小嘴一张，嘚啵嘚啵几句，就有半条街的混混要揍他。老子天天提心吊胆，就怕他把自己作死了，想起来都脑壳痛。

谁知他们真的把Steve弄来演讲了，在“终局之战”一周年的纪念日典礼上。Steve没有战斗服了，所以穿了他的上校军装，苍老而挺拔，依然拥有全场最热烈的掌声和欢呼。

“Damn.”台下的Sam语气复杂。

嗯哼。一旁的Bucky在心里默默回应。

“生活从未简单过。”Steve如是开始了他的演讲。

Sam猛地扭头看Bucky，而Bucky只是看着台上人，会心一笑。

是啊，小史蒂薇，生活从来不简单。

4

“终局之战”周年日被定为全球的假日。所有人都需要喘口气，就连战场都停止了交火。

感谢上帝，复仇者们终于可以有个夜晚喝喝酒，聊聊天，吃垃圾食品，或就只是躺在沙发上什么也不干。

“天啊，我真想念这个味道。”Sam抓起一片洒满芝士的披萨，和已经打开第二瓶啤酒的Clinton碰了个杯。

Bucky坐在离沙发远一点的吧台后，托着腮看众人闲谈，每个人脸上都带着松弛的笑，慵懒舒适。

他耐心的等着身后烤箱里的苹果派。他按记忆里Shara的配方做的，他突然有点想念那个味道。

贫穷年代里馥郁甜蜜的香气，窗外的雨尚有一丝寒意，窗前的少年穿着一身白衫，脸庞苍白纤细，眼神明亮，笑容绵软。

“嘿。”Wanda走到他身边打了个招呼。

他扬起一个笑回应，指了指烤箱：“快好了。”

他想女孩子总是喜欢甜点的。至少Morgan雀跃地预订了一大块，要比她的手掌还大。

“妈妈说，因为是巴恩斯叔叔的派，所以我可以破例在晚餐后吃一块。”小女孩期待地看着他，软软的声音要把他的心融化了。

他想在Steve另一个完美的人生中，是否有过孩子呢。

他是否会带他或她走过那条老街，在第二个路口左拐，门口摆着小雏菊和大丽花的蛋糕店永远是他们的最爱。焦糖芝士和柠檬水。他们总是点这个。

“嘿，James。”Wanda的声音唤回了他。他充满歉意的看看女孩，让出一个位置给她。

“抱歉，我今晚有点走神。我猜是太久没有这么轻松的夜晚了。”他递给Wanda一杯茶，贴心的加了牛奶和蜂蜜。

“我其实是想问问你那件事怎么样了，毕竟离上次检查过去很长时间了，而我一直没机会跟进。”Wanda喝了一口茶，露出一个赞叹的神情。

“那件事？”Bucky疑惑了一秒，然后反应过来。

“哇哦……”他有些无措，像一个交不出作业的小学生，“我、我忘了……我是说，一直都挺忙的，而且，我也没有感到有什么……精神上的波动？”

Wanda理解地点点头，“没关系，这不是询问，是我自己有些在意。确实那些暗示目前来说造成破坏的可能性还不大，我只是担心你对自己好不好。”

“我猜，还行？”Bucky耸耸肩，“吃饭睡觉欺负Sam，挺正常的。”

Wanda为他的笑话笑起来，却又蹙着眉尖看他：“有时候，我们觉得忘了很多事，其实只是大脑耍花招骗自己。我想知道，那些被你锁起来的心事，有可能打开一条缝，让它们晒晒太阳，运气好的话让它们自己飞走吗？”

Bucky有些艰难的想了想，真心地疑惑道：“…How?”

Wanda叹了口气：“你有试过和任何人谈谈那些事吗？”

Bucky抿紧了嘴。

叮的一声，苹果派好了。Morgan欢呼着丢下手里的画冲过来。

“抱歉，”Bucky赶紧起身，但还看着Wanda，“我会…我会试着找人谈谈的，好么？我保证。但现在，现在你也许想尝尝看这个派？”

Wanda的眉头并未松开，但她还是露出了一点无奈的笑，帮忙把盘子从橱柜里拿出来：“对，我想尝尝，太香了。”

5

那晚之后，Bucky偶尔会想起Wanda的话。

他不是没有一丝担忧的。他实在是不喜欢这种无法信任自己脑子的感觉。

他盘算着什么时候也许能去一趟瓦坎达，请Shuri再替他检查一下。

但他实在是有太多事要做。生活不仅不简单，还会有意外的残酷。

Steve病倒了。

起初只是一场感冒一直不好，当Bucky发现他已经吃了十天的药之后，不由分说的将他送去了医院。然后就住院了。

肺炎、心肌炎、贫血、骨质疏松，还有引发哮喘和过敏的可能。

像每一个年迈之人一样，一身的慢性病和机能衰退，每一样都有可能结束他的生命。

Bucky看着他在医生的坚持下戴上呼吸器，少年时的焦虑重新盘踞在胸口。

而Steve总是那么倔。不肯乖乖听话。他总是如此，Bucky简直太知道了。

他只好每天都想办法去看他，管着他，摁着他的头喝药打针，给他变着花样做吃的。

就跟昨日重现一样。

连动不动就接到病危通知书，在病房外发抖都一样。

有一瞬间他想拿起注射器抽出自己的血打进Steve的血管，哪怕他会恨自己。

Bucky靠着走廊墙壁，消毒水味熏得他头疼。医院里每个人都来去匆匆，面容愁苦，眼神麻木。

这是一个生老病死的地方。像天堂和地狱的同一个入口。

Bucky久违的想起他们的话。那一句话也被他锁了起来。

I’m with you till the end of the line.

Bucky揉烂了病危书，蹲下去，抱着头缩成一团。

6

这天Bucky在任务后赶到医院时，已经两天没合眼了。

他随便换了套衣服才过去的，时间太晚了，Steve已经睡了。

Bucky在病床旁的椅子上重重地坐下。Steve的睡脸很平静，仪器上的指标也很正常，他松了口气。

“Buck……Bucky！”

被突然的惊呼吵醒时，Bucky才发现自己累得在椅子上睡着了。病床上，Steve似乎梦魇了，仍在断断续续的喊他的名字，挣扎着，听起来焦躁不安，呼吸器都被他挣得移了位，发出哔哔的警报声。

Bucky赶忙俯下身搂住他，克制着心慌伸手轻轻碰他的脸，一边试图叫醒他：“嘿嘿，Steve，我在这儿呢，醒醒，Stevie…”

Steve醒过来时还不太清醒，眼睛散漫着瞪了一会儿天花板，才慢慢聚焦到Bucky脸上。但在看清他的瞬间，Steve立刻紧紧的抓住了他的手，眼中迸出的光芒和年轻时一样。他痛苦又担忧的看着Bucky：“Buck、我梦到你一个人……”他停住了，嘴唇微微抖着，发出浑浊的呼吸声，脸上蒙上哀戚的神情，像是不知道要怎么说，又像是有太多的话要说。Bucky正要安慰他，他却露出泫然欲泣的表情，直直盯着Bucky的脸，哽咽道：“……buck，要是我不在了，你一个人怎么办啊……”

Bucky愣住了。他直愣愣地看着一滴泪水从Steve苍老的眼角滑落，然后自己被闻声赶来的医护人员拨到一旁。人头攒动间，他看到Steve的目光也一直难过地、死死地追着他，直到镇定剂令他阖上双眼。

Bucky还是回不过神来，他甚至听不清医生在跟他说什么。他踉跄着退了两步，仓促丢下一句抱歉就冲出了病房。

直到躲进一个空荡荡的楼梯间他才停下来。他大口抽着气，拼命想忍住，但终于是将脸埋进掌心，无声地痛哭起来。

多可笑呀，他想。

这个人病糊涂了，老得快死了，也知道他在怕什么，也依然要对他露出那样倔强的眼神。

像是在说“我爱你”的眼神。

罗杰斯，你放过我吧。

中篇 完

注：

【1】《钟无艳》by 谢安琪，歌词。

冬天饮雪水放在巴基身上真是钝刀割肉般的痛。

有想过用歌里的另一句，“其实最怕你的私心窥准我体谅”。

后来觉得下刀不要这么诛心，算了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Window Pain其实也是一首歌，歌手是Xenia Martinez。这是一句俚语，谐音“window pine”，窗玻璃，所以引申为“隔着窗户看着爱人离开的那种痛苦”。（Pain that comes fromwatching a loved one leave through the window）
> 
> 安利这首歌。仿佛A4冬的主题曲。
> 
> 病房那段把自己写哭了。史蒂夫怎么会一点都不爱巴基，怎么可能啊。
> 
> 我反复地想要不要给他加上一句“巴基我后悔了”，却又不忍心。
> 
> 那是我最好的队长啊。
> 
> 世间安得两全法，不负如来不负卿。


	3. 下篇 ·  Go To Mars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It takes a lot to give
> 
> To ask for help
> 
> To be yourself
> 
> To know and love what you
> 
> It takes a lot to breathe
> 
> To touch, to feel
> 
> The slow reveal
> 
> Of what another body needs *【1】

1

Bucky走在黑暗的树林里。天下着大雪，光秃秃的树干裂着发白的伤口，沉默地伸向幽冥的天空。没有星也没有月。

他沿着一条干涸的水道茫然的走着。森林过分安静，并不危险，但毫无生气。走了不知多远，眼前出现了一块不大的空地，被黑色的树木紧密的围着。空地上燃着一团惨淡的篝火，篝火旁站着一个黑漆漆的背影。

听到声响，背影转身看过来，依然是黑漆漆的，像是被粗糙的蜡笔涂出来的一团。雪花一刻不停的飘过他模糊的脸庞，映出他空洞的眼神。

“你有办法到对岸去吗？”黑影看着他，发出沙哑的声音，像生了锈一般。

Bucky警惕地与黑影保持了一段距离，又顺着他的手指看去，发现面前是一处断崖，对岸笼在一片浓雾中看不真切。

悬崖下传来水声，Bucky探头看了一眼，猩红的血水奔涌着，不时猛烈地拍在崖壁上，溅起血沫。水流中浮浮沉沉地隐约是些尸体，半腐烂了，青白的脸上鼓着变形的眼睛，仿佛在瞪着自己。

那都是他以前杀过的人。

Bucky感到一丝慌乱，更多的是诡异。他极力地想分辨这是不是陷阱，与此同时，黑影喑哑的声音又响了起来：“我想过去。我不喜欢他们。”

他们？Bucky下意识的转过身，每一颗树干上都映出了一对人。那是他和Steve。他们在Steve家玩耍，他们在街上打架，他们在游乐园、在医院、在营地，在战场……

层层叠叠林林种种，他和他的过往。

每一个Steve都是背对着他的，而突然，每一个自己都同时抬起头来，冷冷地盯着自己。

Bucky不由自主的后退了一步。身旁传来一声拉开枪栓的声响。

扭过头，黑影终于褪去了那一片模糊，金属手臂和机枪相互映出光。

那是冬兵。

他端起黑洞洞的枪口，对准了Bucky。

Bucky挣扎着醒来时，一度发不出声音。

他大口喘着气，冷汗湿透了睡衣。痛苦地捂住脖子，他感到梦里的窒息感依然环绕在身边。喊不出来。

那片森林就是他上锁的房间。

他起身用冷水冲了冲脑袋，才觉得思绪渐渐回到身体里。

盥洗室的镜子映出一张乱糟糟的苍白面孔。

2

Steve特别顽强地从病危状态中恢复了过来，转到了普通病房，还天天问医生到底什么时候可以出院，我觉得我已经好了云云。

医生哭笑不得地对Bucky说，不愧是美国队长。

Bucky笑笑，有些欣慰，有些累。

他将看护任务交给了好奇又热情的小护士们，她们像一群欢快的小鸟，将老金毛般的罗杰斯手足无措的困在了病房里。

很好。总得有人管管他，我快管不动了。老巴恩斯活动活动筋骨，加倍地干起了危险的活计。

他不是不厌倦。但他知道永远有黑夜。而他刚好比其他人有更多夜行的经验。

如果这是所谓的赎罪，那就当它是吧。

Clinton一般不会和他安排在一个任务组，那意味着更诡谲的迷局，更不择手段，更多的杀戮。

Clinton拖着他爬出某个武装组织的营地时，手都在抖。

Bucky潜伏的身份被出卖了，准备迂回营救的Clinton目瞪口呆地看着他突然像兽一样跃起，单枪匹马干翻了一个武装连。

代价是奄奄一息的倒在血泊里，全身上下没一处完整的皮。

Clinton也没有好到哪里去，但至少头脑清醒。瘫在前来接应的飞机里，Clinton直接接通了Nick的电话。

“巴恩斯不对劲。你得管管。不然他总有一天把自己弄死。”

三天后，Bucky身上的伤就恢复得差不多了。

狗娘养的血清。还躺在病床上无法动弹的Clinton骂得特别响亮。

但Bucky并没有醒来。

3

“他的潜意识异常活跃，但对外界毫无反应，他被困住了。”连续几天为Bucky做精神扫描的Wanda显得异常疲惫，共情带来的痛苦令她难以忍受。

Nick看起来也不太轻松，“瓦坎达也没有办法吗？”他问道。

“生命科学再厉害也没法直接治疗心理问题。”Wanda摊开手，“也许跟着Strange博士修行可以有帮助，但在能联系上博士之前，我们至少要保证他不会在自己的梦里疯掉。”

Nick揉着眉头：“所以到底该怎么做？”

“我也不确定……”Wanda忧愁地看着病床上的人，“也许有什么镇定剂可以降低他的脑细胞活跃度？首先他需要进入深层睡眠才能获得休息。”

“哦，”Nick终于稍显轻松，“这个也许不用那么麻烦。星爵今天联系过我，说他们晚上会抵达地球。我们也许可以请Mantis让他好好睡一觉。”

“他们怎么突然回来了？”

“Thor似乎找到了一个适合定居的星球，想和女武神商量迁居重建阿斯加德的事。毕竟地球现在的资源很有限，他们作为外星移民也承受了很大压力。”

Wanda有些意外，“我以为他只是去流浪宇宙找寻自我了？”

Nick笑了一下，“他毕竟是一个国王。”

Mantis的手刚一触到Bucky，眼泪便“唰”地落下。

Wanda站在一旁低声安慰她：“我知道、我知道，不要一直感受那些……”

Mantis费了不小的力气才强迫自己的意志集中在催眠上。Bucky似乎有一瞬间的抗拒，但最终安静地沉入深眠，所有的脑部监测器终于逐步恢复到正常值。

Wanda扶着有些虚脱的Mantis，长舒一口气。

两天后，Bucky睁开眼时，Sam正在接Steve的电话：“……不Steve，他只是真的非常需要睡觉——哦他醒了你要跟他讲话吗——”

还不太清醒的Bucky本能地冲Sam摇了摇头，而后呆了呆。

Sam结巴了一下，很快替他遮掩了过去：“哦哦不，是我搞错了他只是翻了个身……是的是的不用担心我在呢……”

好容易挂了电话，Sam半是欣慰半是担忧地看向他：“Hey，感觉如何？”

Bucky有些茫然地继续摇头。他居然拒绝了Steve。

“你知道，有时候过于亲密的关系反而让人想逃离。”Sam拍了拍他，认真地安慰道。

并非全然如此。但Bucky还是感激地冲他笑笑。

比起逃离Steve，他更想逃离自己。

4

他依然噩梦连连，或是夜不能寐。

5

Bucky靠着坚硬的橡木房门坐在地上，怀里抱着冰冷的来复枪。

唯有这样才能带来一丝安慰。

仿佛回到那些不需要感情和思考的战斗之夜。

门外突然的脚步声令他一激灵，本能的摸上了枪栓。

“Buck。”那个声音止住了所有动作。

“Buck，开门。”苍老、痛苦。那个声音带着他不堪忍受的一切，说，“求求你。”

Bucky跳窗而出。

他故意撞碎了玻璃，触发警报，那个人就不至于在门外守一夜。

他在半明半昧的天光里跃过鳞次栉比的楼顶，不知要去向哪里。

只有墨一样的深蓝和莹白的弧线在他身后绵延到天地尽头，像笼罩他一生的色彩。

而红日就要喷薄而出，如果他不快点，就会被融化在空中。

6

确信大楼里的人都外出忙碌了，Bucky才从破损的窗户爬回自己的房间。脚刚沾地，一个突兀的声音便吓了他一跳。

“你想去太空吗？”

他稳住身形，循声看到自己床上的火箭。坐下来的身子更小，仿佛一个毛绒玩具，他浑浑噩噩的才没有发现。

毛绒玩具并不在意他的反应，锲而不舍的问道：

“你想去太空吗？”

Bucky并不答话，重新抱着枪坐回门前的地上，身体才微微放松。

“你放心，不是想拐骗你的金属臂。”火箭讲着干巴巴的冷笑话，“我们都得在地球上待一阵子，Groot一个人巡航我不放心，想找个人看着他。”

“你们要待在这儿？”Bucky终于正经看他一眼。

“对。Thor要举国迁移，有好多事要处理，星爵他们留下来帮忙解决大型飞船的问题。Nick和Pepper也拜托我协助维护Stark留下的各种机器人什么的。但我们需要定期和 Carol交换情报，这也是之前约好的，所以Groot得继续巡航，我希望你能帮忙照看他。哦，Mantis会和你们一起，至少你能睡上好觉了。怎么样，你去吗？”

Bucky若有所思的擦着枪，半晌才说：“为什么找我？”

火箭耸耸肩：“你够强。而且反正你也想离开这里不是么？”

Bucky抬起头来盯着他，火箭坦然的望回去：“你要知道我一开始被造出来是为了看管精神病院的。”

Bucky眯起眼：“你让一个疯子去照看你的小朋友吗？”

“你还没疯。”火箭跳下床，“但你再待在这儿就不好说了。换个环境，呼吸一下航天氧气，说不定能让你焕然一新呢——你刚才是翻了个白眼吗？！”

Bucky起身道：“什么时候出发？”

宇宙比他想象的更绚丽，也更荒凉。大多数时候他们只是漂泊在黑暗的寂静里。

有时Bucky长久的注视着一片明亮的星系或燃烧的星云，脑子里一片空白。

他不喜欢这样的自己，不干不脆的，却又找不到解决之道。

生着自己的气，作困兽斗。

7

有一天他们需要停靠在一个公共中转站的小行星上待命，但航道安排出了问题，他们一直等不到空位，只好绕着行星盘旋，等塔台命令。

正值傍晚，他们向西兜着圈子，看了几个小时迟迟不落的斜阳。行星太小了，却离太阳很近，完全被当做天然的太阳能补给站，除了密密麻麻整齐排列的各色飞行器，几乎看不到其他东西。半个巨大的太阳躺在天际线的尽头，暑气蒸腾间，逆光的飞行器阵列拖着长长的影，仿佛在血色里静默地燃烧。

Mantis在倒班休息，驾驶舱里只有Bucky和Groot。Bucky开了定速巡航，沉默的空间里只剩下Groot玩电动的游戏音。

Bucky静静地看着眼前的落日终于更多地沉没了一些，茜红和缇紫斑驳地晕上整片天空，苍蓝色的远处，雾白的月亮已经隐约升了起来。

毫无征兆地，他出声道：“在伦敦的时候，我和Steve也曾看过不少次夕阳。”

沉迷游戏的Groot被突然响起的声音吓了一下，惊讶地看了身边人一眼。而Bucky并没有看他，似乎也不在乎他有没有听，就只是盯着天色，陷入回忆般，自顾自说了起来。

1943年的圣诞节；不知哪一年的冷战，他懵懵懂懂地爬上去纽约的火车；布加勒斯特明明是海港却没有鲜鱼；莫斯科的街道比他印象里逼仄，古姆百货的夜灯却依旧漂亮；瓦坎达的草原伟大得像埋葬了众神，羊群却又馋又傻……

颠三倒四，毫无章法。他慢慢地将所有的事都讲了出来。他的声音沉稳、平静，残破的字句漂浮在燃烧殆尽的夕阳和逐渐弥散的墨蓝之间，染上霜华的月亮给它们镀上了朦胧的光，像一段事不关己的、古老的叙事诗。

Groot一开始还按着控制键，在打怪的间隙里捕捉只言片语，后来不由自主地放下游戏机，被Bucky深深吸引了。

有些故事里有Steve，但更多的时候只有Bucky自己。

他像一道拉长的扭曲的影，逆着光，在明暗模糊的地带，一路向Groot走来，又触不可及的走远。

“……当灭霸打了那个响指时，我能感到自己身体不对劲。我从来没有那么慌张，掉下悬崖的时候，在西伯利亚和Tony对峙的时候，都没有。我突然非常想跟Steve说话。

我只来得及喊了他的名字，天哪，我永远也不会忘记他当时的脸。我想我比任何时候都更确定我是多么爱他。也许那就是生命消亡的瞬间，灵魂告诉你的事吧。”

“我不是说他不该和Peggy共度一生。我立刻就猜到了，在他来找我的时候。我很为他高兴，真的。他想了这个女人太久了。我真的、真的，为他开心。”

Bucky的声音带上了一丝颤抖。他终于停了下来，难过地闭了一会儿眼睛。

“我只是没有想到，这件事会让我这么痛苦。”

说完那句，他便再也没有说话了。他只是带着悲戚的神情，再次凝望窗外。夕阳只剩下一条若有若无的细线，宇宙间漫长的黑暗将再次笼罩他们。

Groot突然很想哭。

尖锐的电台呼叫突兀的响起，Groot吓得一抖。滋滋的电流音里，塔台的工作人员有气无力地告诉他们有空地可以停靠了。

Groot手忙脚乱的回复了，收线后船舱里重新陷入沉寂。他下意识去看Bucky，发现对方也在默默地看着自己，眼中是他看不懂的复杂感情。

他犹豫地张开口，想安慰一下这个被忧伤浸透的男人。

“……I'm Groot……”

“……thank you。”

下篇 完

尾声

Bucky返回地球时，舱门刚一滑开，便看到了等在舷梯下的Steve。

苍老、瘦弱，却挺拔。

他扬起脸，皱着眉，对他露出了一个笑容。

Bucky飞快的跑下去抱住了他。

Steve用力的拍了拍他的背，在他耳边小声说：

“我很想你。”

Bucky不由翘起嘴角笑了，翻腾的泪水却又让他紧闭的眼角发酸，连一句“我也是”都说不出来。

全文完

注：

【1】《It takes a lot to know a man》by Damien Rice，歌词。简直想把整首歌词都抄在这里做注脚。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 像我之前说的，这篇文章的初衷完全是因为自己接受不了A4。
> 
> 不仅A4本身，无论是fix-it，还是蛇盾浩克盾各种盾，都救不了我的如鲠在喉。有种隔靴搔痒的感觉。
> 
> 不是太太们不够好，是我特别难搞，非要和A4盾较劲。
> 
> 唯一能说服我的只有Bucky自己move on
> 
> Bucky首先是一个独立的个体，有自己的悲欢和追求，不依附于任何人，与Steve的感情也不是他存在的唯一理由。哪怕Steve对他来说真的同时意味着朋友、亲人和爱人，但他终有一天可以放下，自己站起来继续走。
> 
> 生而为人，不得不克服这一关，才能真的完全拥有自我。
> 
> 于是我试图揣度Bucky在A4后move on的心路历程，从而治疗自己的PTSD。可以说是非常私人的一篇。
> 
> 下篇卡了这么久，主要是因为前面的痛苦容易想象，一条能说服自己相信的出路却很难理清。
> 
> （中途桃总在漫展上的表现也让我心情舒畅了不少以至于想弃坑（。
> 
> 硬着头皮一点点挤，写写删删不知所云。
> 
> 解铃还须系铃人。最后还是用了塞老师在漫展上的分享。
> 
> 有人问他，如果Bucky可以去太空会带谁。塞老师说，“我想他会带上Groot，这样他可以告诉他所有的事，then‘I’m Groot’，that’s all.”
> 
> 你们真的要去看看塞老师说这番话的神情，那一刻塞老师和Bucky是合体的😭
> 
> 我被这句话钉在地上虐得起不来，同时也被点化了。
> 
> 因为我始终觉得，敢于倾吐一切，是面对真实的自己的第一步。
> 
> 那之后，一点点都会慢慢好起来。
> 
> 想象Bucky在太空里向Groot说出一切的画面时我又动了真感情，以至于说出“thank you”后，我脑子里的画面就是咔的一黑开始滚动片尾字幕了（。）
> 
> 真的，后面的废话都不需要了。就像一句真诚的I'm Groot，对Bucky来说就是最好的回应。
> 
> 加个尾声是觉得咔得太开放式了，还是交代一句Bucky有在慢慢向好的结局。
> 
> （希望不要有人觉得那句I'm Groot是搞笑啊真的不是ORZ）
> 
> 说Bucky会真心为A4盾高兴的也是塞老师，具体哪场记不清了。罗马漫展和伦敦漫展是连着看的，两场都好值得看一遍，有很多关于A4 Bucky的讨论，塞老师特别真诚，特别治愈😭这篇文很大程度是因为看了那两场漫展才想真的付诸笔尖。
> 
> 哦，之所以会设定Bucky一度快要崩溃也是因为塞老师说Bucky恢复记忆后没有自杀的唯一理由是Steve……对又是一句钉在地上起不来的大刀😭
> 
> 下篇的注脚歌词也想了很久，有好多歌词都想用，因为确实关于这一段的心情极其复杂，又想Bucky潇洒，又想他坚韧，还想他情深，组了个好惨的歌单出来，最后选了一首特别沧桑成长的歌，人到中年终于悟道的那种……
> 
> 不过说到底，用“地尽头”做文题，也是因为整首歌里伤痕累累也要守着本心坚韧不屈的态度，特别Bucky哥哥。
> 
> 无论命运对他多么残酷，无论要花费多少时间，咀嚼多少痛苦，他都能以凡人之躯重新站起来。
> 
> 他有一个高贵的灵魂。
> 
> 深更半夜胡言乱语了许多，非常感谢看到这里。


End file.
